


Fahrenheit

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Texting, The America Measurement System is a Nightmare, We Are Disgraceful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: America complains to England about the weather and practically gives him a heart attack.Written in the form of a text conversation





	Fahrenheit

**Author's Note:**

> I think this might actually be the first time I wrote a story that doesn't involve Iceland.

**America:** Seriously dude, how can you like the winter? This weather is killing me!

 **England:** It isn't that cold over here right now. 

 **America:** You're just saying that so I'll visit you again! It's ALWAYS colder on your stupid island. 

 **England:** For God's sake what even is the weather like over there? 

 **America:** It's only 40 freaking degrees here man! I'm freezing my ass off!

 **England:** I think your fat fingers are affecting your ability to type. Surely you meant 4 degrees.

 **America:** England, if it was 4 degrees I'd be a freaking block of ice right now. 

 **England:** How the bloody hell can you actually be cold right now?!? I'd be drowning in a puddle of sweat in that sort of weather. 

 **America:** You're joking, right? I know you handle cold better than me, but now you're just being ridiculous.

 **England:** I'm joking? You're the one who's gone mad here. If you think 40 is cold, then what is warm to you? 

 **America:** I don't know! Probably 70 or something. 

 **England:** Now I know you're kidding. That's physically impossible! 

 **America:** What the hell are you talking about? It gets way hotter than that all the time.

 **England:** I don't believe you! That just isn't possible. 

 **America:** Iggy, babe, I'm telling you. It was just 120 in Arizona the other day. 

 **England:** Pardon my language, but WHAT THE FUCK? 

 **America:** Seriously man, how cold even is it over there? 

 **England:** 10\. I told you it isn't that bad. 

 **America:** 10?! How is that not bad???

 **England:** Oh hell. I forgot, you use that Fahrenheit system don't you!

 **America:** Did you think I meant Celsius????

 **England:** It's not my fault you're the only country in the world that thinks Fahrenheit is an acceptable system!! Anyways, I just looked up the conversions and it actually is a bit warmer over here. Why don't you just come over? 

 **America:** I'm too busy. 

 **England:** Come on. There are plenty of ways I can warm you up but they won't work if you're not here.

 **America:** Fine. But only because I'm cold. Not because I love you or anything. 

 **England:** Love you too. 

 **America:** （￣～￣;）

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't until very recently that it occurred to me that people from other countries probably get really freaked out when Americans start talking about temperature...


End file.
